From Drew to May
by Sora-chii
Summary: Drew thinks it is unhealthy for May to be travelling with only boys.
1. Drew to May

Summary: After the most recent contest, Drew began to think it was unhealthy for May to be travelling with boys alone.

Drew's POV:

"Ash! I don't need your help! Geez! Since when would I need help from you? I know what I'm doing! Leave me alone!" May screamed in Ash's face. Again. He didn't get it!

I watched from afar as she trained before the contest that was to be held the following morning. I knew where she'd train because I caught her training behing the Pokemon Centers before. Always, before she goes to bed.

"Fine, May," Ash pouted. "It's just I had an idea, is all." He turned to go back inside and head to bed.

I wanted to go and talk to her. Why? After a while of rivalry, I had developed a small crush on her. Why? Aww, man, this sucks. It's not so good to have a crush on the enemy!

The way the midnight moon glistened on her fair skin, she was a dazzling beauty...I wanted to come out and be myself, acting smug and pretending to be much better than her. _Not right now,_ I remember thinking that. I remember reminding myself that at my current time of iffatuation; this moment of weakness, I, being myself, would not let things out the way I wanted things to go.

I only allowed myself to watch her for my own personal gain. I told myself probably a million times I was only watching to see her improvement for contests. Now, because of that, half of me was saying it was because of her contest abilities, and the other half of me was saying it was because I liked her.

"Okay, Skitty!" She called, gracefully passing small orange balls to her small pink cat-like pokemon. It was juggling the small round balls as she clapped and cheered it on. "Yay! You're doing it, Skitty! Good Job!" She sang a small beat.

The small pink cat made a meow sound, delighted by it's masters pleasure. It got a little distracted by this and sent a few of the small balls flying. Not luckily, one came to me.

May was looking for all four of the balls, but only found three. It was only because I had one. As she came my way, I nonchalantly came into her view, revealing myself from behind the lush trees.

In her eyes she didn't look upset. Not at all. However, she put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Drew?" Skitty meowed and looked around as though it didn't understand. "What are you doing here?"

Of course I couldn't possibly tell her I was watching her because I loved her! That would be much to fast. "Sorry, Missy." But why was I being to rude? I figured it was because I was always like that to her. "I was just taking a small walk before going to bed. I came across you when this ball flew over to me. Disgracefully, of course. I figured it was yours since it was so sloppy."

Her fists balled even tighter. Her nails were probably digging into her skin, and it probably hurt. "I-I really don't have the patience for this right now, Drew." Her voice was cracking as she muttered this. Head hanging low, voice deep. Man, she was upset. I could tell she meant it. Maybe her and Ash were getting fed up with one another... As bad as that fact was, I chose to take it to my advantage.

"May?" I really was concerned. "Are you okay, May?" Now, if I had only been a little nicer earlier on. Maybe if I had admitted to my feelings earlier on, maybe if I had said what was on my mind this wouldn't have happened. If I could only turn back time.

A single droplet fell to the dirt. One. That's the last I saw of her. She ran off. Even Skitty was still with me. "Skitty?" I asked it. "Why are you still here with me?"

"Rah!" It said. Too bad I couldn't understand exactly. I tossed the small ball to the cute pokemon. I was a little suprised that Skitty started bouncing it up and down. I hadn't called any shots, and I wasn't even it's trainer, but it juggled anyway. How cute.

That's when I got the idea. May would eventually come back for her Skitty. I know she would _never _abandon a pokemon.

I took a pen and a paper out of my green backpack and started to write.

_Dearest May,_

_Look May, I'm sorry if it was me who upset you. It's hard not be cocky around someone like you. Someone who speaks her mind, someone cute, someone perfect. You. May, I wanted to ask you to travel withme, but I wasn't sure you'd accept.  
__  
My proposal will wait until the end of the Grande Festival. I will ever hope until then that you accept. I find that whenever I see you, you're yelling at one of the three males you accompany wilst travelling around. I don't think it's healithy. I know that I too, am man, but I will treat you with the utmost respect I can muster._

_May, I know that I would never be good enough for you, but I aspire that you ponder upon my offer, where as, I will pray upon your decision._

_The Ever-Hoping man that loves you,  
Drew_

_

* * *

_

**Wow. How corny can I get? Well, that was a spur of the moment ficcy! I hope you like it!**

-Skarmory


	2. May to Drew

Yeah, I wanted to write a sequel too, and thanks to the reviewers of From Drew to May, because you pushed me to do it. I just hope you like the outcome...

Drew's POV

I attatched the small note between Skitty's ears and walked away as if I was getting off a conest stage. Cooly, as usual.

"Reh?" It called to me.

Right. It needs to know to give that to May. I could feel my face heating up. "Can you make sure May gets my letter?" 

It kind of nodded it's head. Good. That way I know she'll get it. I won't see her until the Grande Festival, so I need this medium to get the letter to her. All I can do now is hope she gets the letter.

May's POV

I had to run away. It's the only thing I could think of to do. I had other things in mind, but they wouldn't have gone over to well... So I ran. Truth is, I really didn't want to be seen like that. Especially by Drew, of all people. He's the one person that in front of, my composure has to be perfect. No exceptions.

I had to stop running for some air. That's when I realised that 1) My face was dripping because of the tears that were falling freely down my cheeks, and 2) that I left my dear Skitty with Drew. But the problem with that was that if I went back now, I'd have to face Drew. I'd look so dumb. Not that he doesn't already think I'm stupid, without talent, etc.

I sat on a rock in front of a beautiful lake, a full moon shining and reflecting off the water. I was letting the small tears fall, but I wasn't really crying. Well, in a sense, yes, I was. I heard a bush moving behind me. Skitty came to my side. A letter was stuck between her ears. "Rah!" she sqealed. She really did sound excited. 

"From...Who?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't even for me. But still, I took the letter and read it. I felt my whole face turn red. Drew... He... likes me? I wouldn't have figured it out by his rude behavior!

That's when I took the pen out of my pocket and the paper I kept rolled around it for just-in-case reasons. And this was one of them, let me tell you.

I sat right down, and got to it!

_To my rival, Drew_

Drew! I had no idea! You should have told me in person! Or, is that what you planned on doing tonight once I called back my Skitty (and, apparently, messanger)?

You know, I never thought about travelling with you. Not even about travelling with another coordinator, to make that clear, even though, I now realize that it would be alot easier...

The stars sure pretty, reflecting upon the water. So is the moon. Just thought you should know that. 

Drew, I'm really sorry, but I don't know. The Grande Festival is but a week away, so I will think about it until then. I'll give you my answer after it's all over with, okay? I understand your concerns of my travelling with guys, but (and I'm serious) I never was able to find the time for finding girls to travel with. I'll tell ya, it'd be alot easier that way. And, no offense, but guys really just don't understand!

Drew, my sincerest appolgies that I do not, right now, have a response for your loving request. I must be honest, Drew. If you had been more frontal with yout emotions earlier on, I would have had an answer right away.

Your ever pondering,  
May

P.S. Meet me outside, behind the contest arena after the contest is over.  
  
"Now," I smiled evily. "For the return!" I couldn't help but laugh at the ideas I had for a return...  
1)- I could sneek into his room and the Pokemon Center and stick it in one of his shoes,  
2)- I could take one of his Pokeballs and ask Roselia or Masquerain, whichever I end up borrowing, to hold it up until he calls them out. 

I really thought the second one was better. But either way, I'd still have to, sortof, brake the law. Brake and entry for one. Although illegal, it's worth it...

"Thanks, Skitty." I said smiling at her, holding the Poke'ball up. "You can return now."

That was when I headed back to the Pokemon Center and snuck into his room. It's a good thing he wasn't there.

His Pokeballs were on the desk by the window, resting on his light purple vest. I grabbed the one on the left.

"Okay, come on out!" I yelled, whisperingly as Roselia came out. "Roselia!" I exclaimed. It's face was alarmed. I handed it my small note, which it held cutely between it's two rose-like hands. "I need you to give this to Drew. Please make sure he gets it."

It looked at me understandingly. "Roe!" It said.

"Thank you." I then heard footsteps approaching the room. I put Roselia back in it's Pokeball, put it next to Masquerain's, and lept out the window. I would've closed it if Drew hadn't come back so quickly. 

------------------------------------  
After the Grande Festival  
------------------------------------  
3rd Person POV 

Drew was leaning against a tree, waiting where May had told him. He had to say, although a bit sloppy, her way of replying to him was creative.

She was half an hour late. This upset Drew. Maybe not showing up was her way of saying no. He didn't want to believe that. May almost always arrived just in time for sign up at every contest he saw her at, but this time she was actually late. He didn't know if he should wait or leave.

That's when he heard her voice. "Okay, guys. Take youselves to the bathroom. I'll just be out here!" About two minuites later, she was there, panting. "Drew! I'm so sorry!" She stood up fully, no longer leaning on her knees for support. "I really didn't think I would take that long!"

He smiled. "So I guess you got my letter?"

She had a really calm face. "And you got mine."

There was a long, peaceful silence. A light breeze filled the area. "So?" Drew whispered. "Do you have an answer?"

That's when she broke the two meter distance with a gentle hug. "Yes, Drew. I will." She looked him in the eye and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed a few different shades of red. May found this cute and poked his cheeks. "I don't really want to have to tell the guys. Especially Max." May, although shorter, held Drew in her arms, speaking in a hushed tone as he hesitated to take the same actions as she. "He's going to tell my parents I'm travelling with my boyfriend..." Both of their faces lit up. "Y'know.." she sputtered, letting go of him to look him square in the eye. "If you want to be like that.."

He thrusted her back, shocking her, and making her feel timid. He had a very serious face on, and it concerned her that he was going to hurt her."Nothing," He said sternly. "Would make me happier." He smiled with a light pink covering his cheeks and nose.

Tears formed around her eyes. He soon became distraught, worried that he hurt her feelings some how. He gripped her sides, trying to find the right words, but gasping for the air he could in the meantime. "May," he finally yelped. "why are you crying?"

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I'm so happy!" She said. He gave her a confused look. "I'm just really happy I didn't make a fool of myself in front of you again, Drew!"

He smiled. "Oh, May..." He took her by the hand. "Let's go tell them. They'll have to know eventually, right?"

She nodded, and they walked around up front.

There, Ash, Brock and Max all stood, dumbfound at the sight that lay before them. May and Drew holding hands and actually seeming happy to be around one another.

Ash was the first to speak up, pointing at them like there was something behind them, but he was shocked. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Max adgusted his glasses.

Drew took a small glance down at May, who was now clinging to his arm. A smirk fell upon his face.

"We're going to travel together!" May yelled out all at once. The guys were a little stunned.

"Really?" Ash and Max asked in unison.

"Yes." Drew smugly answered. "So, bye."

"Bye, guys!" May waved. "Oh, and Max." She sharply added. "Don't forget to change your underwear."

Max froze while May and Drew walked off.

---

Okay, guys. I didn't know how to actually end it. If I end up having time, I'll probably end up writing about their travels together, but that's only after I finnish my Naruto story, then I'm editing some of my older fics.  
If I have time I'll do this, though. I really hope I can!

-Skarmory


End file.
